7 Capital Sins
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: 7 Capital Sins (commonly known as the 7 Deadly Sins) are sins everyone should avoid. So this is just a little story, where the Hetalians are struggling (and utterly FAILING) to stop their 'Capital Sin'. BTW, this isn't one of those 'blackmail' things. I hate doing those. :/ Just to clear it up, since I don't want people thinking I do blackmail.
1. Gluttony with America

**I just came back from the Church when I made this. XD LOL Just bored, and finding energy to continue my stories. XD Anyway, this is about the Hetalians struggling (and kind of failing) to stop their Capital (or mostly known "Deadly", but capital is what I learned is the real name) Sins. I am so evil. XD LOL**

**~~~~~ 7 Capital Sins ~~~~~**

"No, please, just, no! Anything but that!" America whined, trying to escape Englands' and Frances' grasp and go chase Germany. "Please! I'll… I'll do anything! Just don't take it away!" Ironically, tears began forming in his eyes. "I'll die without them! Please, have mercy on me! I thought we were friends!"

England and France sighed. "America, it's just a burger—well, a whole lot of them." England said. "You can last the afternoon without them… And the following afternoons… It's just a few hours before dinner."

"England has a point, you know." France replied. "Plus, you should lose some weight anyway! You know how many people calls you fat every day—directly at you or behind your back? _Everyone_ does. You are probably as heavy as an elephant!"

"But I'm going to _die_ without them! Don't do this to me! Please, don't do this to me!" America insisted, still struggling to escape their grasp. He looked at England with puppy dog eyes, and said: "What about all we've been through? Have you forgotten all the times we had fun together?"

England gave an annoyed face. "Yes, I remember every moment _you_ had fun, laughing at me, _every single day_." England retorted. "We only shared a laugh together every once in a while; once a month or year, maybe? Because most of a time, you're a brat, and I have to be a guardian to you, don't I?"

America sighed in defeat, but then looked at France with determination. "I know we had some fun times, right, dude? I mean, you and I are pals, right? Come on! Give me a hand here! I know you don't like England and think he's bossy to! Remember all the times he called you a 'wanker'—whatever that means. But I know it isn't a compliment! I may be called stupid, but I'm actually quite smart!"

"One: no, America, you really _are_ stupid." France replied, not giving a small hint of giving in. "Two: yes, I admit England is bossy,"—which England replied to a 'hey!'—"but I don't dislike, dislike him, and so do you."—which made England shut up—"Three: I guess we have some fun times"—which made America perk up—"but that isn't an excuse."—which made America slump down.

"You hate me. I know you all do. No need in denying it." America said in defeat, a gloomy aura now surrounding him. "Why don't you just make me die in a hole? Gosh, just kill me now for all I care! No one ever cares me, now, do they? You admitted it."

Englands' and Frances' eyes softened as they looked at America. They glanced at each other before releasing him.

Immediately, America started running for the glory. "THOSE WERE LIES! ALL LIES! WHO COULD EVER HATE ME?! I'M TOO LOVABLE! HAHAHA! BEAT THAT, FOOLS! WHOO! DON'T WORRY BURGERS, DADDY'S COMING FOR YOU!"

England and France face-palmed as they watched after the running American. Well, _that_ was one hell of a day with America. How many minutes has it been? 20? Maybe. 20 minutes without burgers, and America is running as if he hasn't been eating for 20 _weeks_.

Define gluttony? _America_ is your answer. Self-control, is the

**. . .**

**LOL I love America. XD This is just so short and I can do another gluttony on Italy. :D Anyway, if you want a certain Hetalia on a certain sin, go crazy on reviews. XD Anyway, I'm not sure what sin I shall do next… Anger? XD LOL How do you deal with **_**that**_**? Anyway, sorry for such a short chapter! I just did it **_**today**_** is 30 minutes! I was just bored as hell… -.-**


	2. Envy with Russia

**JUST UTTERLY BORED THAT I CAN'T CONTINUE ANY OTHER STORY! Well, lucky for those who like this story. XD Anyway, exams are next week in my school, so I MAY not be active… Unless it's English… And Science… Math (?) BUT DEFINITELY NOT HISTORY! D: MY HISTORY IS NOT IN ENGLISH, SO I AM DOOMED TO DIE! XP Anyway, please enjoy the story~**

**~~~~~ 7 Capital Sins ~~~~~**

"Look at me! I'm wearing a sunflower tutu that 'someone' forced me to wear! I'm the hero!" America cheered, dancing around in front of a certain Russian, not forgetting his catch phrase at the end. "Hey, Russia—how do you like me now, huh? I have the power, the vocabulary, the burgers, and this lovely one of a kind sunflower tutu, made out of real sunflowers! And guess what—it glows in the dark!"

Russia winced as he watched America continue dancing ballet. _'This has got to be a fake. Why would that stupid American even _want_ that beautiful sunflower tutu? He's a stupid American! Unless, of course, he wants to feel my pipe on his head—again.'_ Russia thought darkly, still sitting there as America humiliated himself—and bring himself to his ultimate doom.

"Hey, Russia, are you jealous or what?" America asked, standing right in front of him, showing Russia his 'annoying' (as Russia puts it) smirk. "I bet you totally want this! And guess what—YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"

'_I'll have one soon enough. I'll get Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania pick some sunflowers and bring it to a tailor or something. I'll show him! I'm going to have a _better_ sunflower tutu…' _Russia thought, grinding his teeth, a dark aura surrounding him as he gripped the chair. He knew something was up with the other nations. They're probably forcing America to do this—for burgers!

"Hey, Russia, hey, hey, hey, Russia…" America sang, poking the poor (and annoyed) Russian.

"What do you want?!" Russia snapped at him.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I have a sunflower tutu!" America screamed at his ear and began dancing—yet again. He did ballet steps; twirling, jumping, the arms movements, et cetera. "I have a tutu made of sunflowers and you don't! Haha! Poor you, Russia! You are desperate, no? I bet all you're doing is envying me and all that!"

'_Envy, eh?' _Russia thought. _'Oh, I get it now.' _Russia gave America a smile and said, 'No, not at all. I feel so happy that you got your sunflower tutu! Now, why don't we give you a picture, so we can spread it to the whole wide world of how stu—I mean, wonderful you look with that pathe—ahem—beautiful sunflower tutu?" he asked, smirking at the American as he gulped.

"U-Um… No need, Russia, my friend! I feel happy embarrassing and spreading myself privately to one of my, uh, close and awesome friends, and you." America said. (And you? Probably means that America didn't consider Russia a 'close and awesome friend'.) "So why don't I go out and, um, go do some world meeting things and what-not?" America laughed nervously.

"No, no. I insist. You look _wonderful_ America." Russia said, enjoying this a bit. If teasing instead of envying was this fun—boy, he should've done this a _long time ago_.

"Nope—sorry, dude. Bye; see yah!" America said, quickly exiting the room—or running.

When America was gone, Russia stood up, on the way home. "Well, I hope the boys are in a mood for sunflowers today." He chirped, walking slowly with the normal-yet-strange aura of his.

**. . .**

**NOT MY BEST WORK, BECAUSE I WASN'T IN THE MOOD TODAY! SORRY! XP Well, tell me how you think it is. I love some critics to improve my work—or tell me I'm doing fine. :P (But if it's a flame, not to harsh, please. Though, I'd respect your opinion.) Anyway, I have to be away for a while, so, peace. **


	3. Lust with France

**I'm so, so sorry that I updated so, so late! How many months has it been?! I've been too distracted and such like that (I've honestly been watching anime and currently more active in Quotev.) ASDFGHJKL You hate me... :( Anyway, just hope you get to enjoy this chapter! Like you guys wanted me to: France! :)**

**~~~~~ 7 Capital Sins ~~~~~**

"Hey, France." America called out, both of his hands behind his back. Obviously, he was holding something because about this time, he was supposed to be eating burgers and drinking sodas, and at the same time, losing his manners. "I have something for you..."

Though France knew something was up, since a) America rarely visited him at his home, in his room and b) no burgers in sight, or any trace of McDo. But the one behind him perked his interest, so he just played along. "Really, now? What is it about?"

"Dude, I got this from England's closet. What do you _think_ it's about? Besides, I haven't checked." he replied, shrugging. Though, it made France go at the edge of his seat and inch closer to him.

"Let's have a look then!" he urged at America, giving him a 'hurry up!' look.

America seemed to try finding the right words for a while, with France waiting impatiently. Finally, he found what he should say, like someone who memorized a script for a play and nearly messed it up. He said, "Well... I don't think it's the 'good' kind of photos, if you know what I mean... You know, from his old days or something? You know what he was like before! You know... Nudity..."

France shrugged like it was no big thing. "I bet he wouldn't mind! Now... GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!" And he tackled America, knowing he wouldn't allow it.

"No! Y-Yo, dude get away from me!" America yelled, struggling to get away from the Frenchman's grip, kicking and slapping. "Dude, not cool! You do not get anything from the hero!"

...

"... America... Are you trying to trick me?! There's nothing in here but US dollars!" France yelled at his fellow country, sounding very annoyed.

America looked at him in confusion and finally realized something. "Dude, that's the cash I'm supposed to give someone else to get me an order in McDonalds! Give it back!" He swiped the money away from France, and put it in his pocket. Then he got an envelope in another, and waved it in the air. "_This_ is the pictures of England!"

France was about to grab the envelope, when suddenly they heard a voice, followed by some very hard knocking.

"America! Did you get my pictures in my album in the room?! Don't think I didn't notice-I had a stench of McDonalds in my closet! Come back here and give it back, because I know why you're in that perverted frogs' place!" It was England, shouting louder than America.

When the two didn't answer, England started threatening. "If you don't come out, I'm breaking down this door! And don't think I can't, because I can!" They did not move an inch, and the door was down like he said so.

In a swift second, France grabbed the envelope and fled to his fire exit, which he, for some reason, had. America and England didn't even have time to react. When France was out, he opened the envelope.

"... America, you liar..."

...

"Well, he failed..." America said. After explaining about his lie, England finally calmed down.

The Brit sighed. "Who would pass?"

**...**

**I hope you enjoy my complete and utter randomness. :P Anyway, please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
